implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
South Balkans Confederation (1962: The Apocalypse)
l Stats The nation was a triumph of human commonsense over political dogma, but there would be much trouble and 2 civil wars along the way. Following the death of Yugoslavia's founding Father, Josip Broz Tito in 1962, the country's internal ethic tensions were high, but sere soon reduced by the need to survive until the 1990's. History The Apocalypse See- NATO targets in Eastern Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) and Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Yugoslavia and Albania (1962: The Apocalypse). However, with the end of Doomsday, being one of the rare European countries to avoid the multiple 15kt+ strategic strike, receiving only a few 1kt and 10kt tactical strikes, and the odd strategic strike because of it's Non-Alignment policy. Lucky Romania and Bulgaria scratched from the list after they denounced the use of nuclear, chemical and biological war-fair 1 days before the Apocalypse. Albania was never nuked or threatend with nukeing in the fist place. Yugoslavia experienced a massive influx of refugees from the neighboring countries. Central Europe, Italy, Greece and the Ukrainian SSR were in ruins. After the Apocalypse The end result of the atomic attacks was the collapse of the Yugoslav federal government and the creation of a massive amount of refugees that were displaced all across the former country, most of them from the surviving areas around the partly nuked out cities. Bulgaria, Romania and Albania continued as usual aid offered Yugoslavia limited aid. The surviving aircraft from the Željava Air Base outside Bihać, Bucaresti airport and Sofia airport, Pristina airport and the 3 Macedonian military airfields quickly took to the skies in case of an invasion. They saw that several parts of Yugoslavia, Molavia and Hungary were in ruins, but Romania, Bulgaria and Albania not being hit at all. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A minor famine and a urban cholera outbreak hit Bulgaria and Romania during late 1963 and early of 1964. Typhoid and hunger killed many in Yugoslavia. Many refugees arrived from Central Europe. Some refugees also came from Italy, Greece and the Ukrainian SSR at this time. Increased morality, especial among the refugee camps, was inevitable as a severe famine and a localised cholera outbreaks hit Slavonia, the Krijina and Vojvodina, killing many people during most of 1964 and early 1966. This situation was further compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anemia were also reported to vets across Dalmatia in mid to late 1966. The rebuilding of 1964-68. File:BNB-Half_biult_house_001.jpg|A partly built building in Novi Said. File:Oxford_winter_1.JPG|A serviving section of motorway near Novi Said. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire_(2).JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire_(1).JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. File:Bretch_farm_Oxfordshire.JPG|A wrecked Tuzla farm. First Contact Slovenia and Monti Negro made contact with the Neo-Roman Empire, Frulia and Venice in 1965. It was made with Principality of Liechtenstein during 1966 and Albania contacted a Benevento fishing boat off it's coast in 1966. Relations with Romania continued undesterbed by the war. 1968-1978 The remnants of Belgrade was burned to the ground during the Food riots in 1974. 1979-1989 Croatian Independence The 1991-1998 civil war The Serbian fascists Dr Radovan Karadžić, Gen Ratko Mladić and Dora Drängarna Pejačević. rebelled against Bulgarian rule. Albania-Kosovo leaves the union 2002-2007 Shortly after the Richter Scale 4.5 earthquake of 4th June 2002, which damaged many homes near Rome and Pisa, some of the communes and municipalities in Lazio adopted a policy which contributed state money to citizens willing to make their homes more resistant to seismic and volcanic activity. The Balkans Confederation and Normandy also gave supplies to help the victims. Present Day Military the military comprises of equipment that survived the Apocalypse but shortages of things like Gasoline and Ammunition have forced them to abandon many weapons and machinery Transport transport suffered greatly after the Apocalypse due to sources of gasoline to run cars buses and trucks. this has forced people to use horse drawn vehicles such as reusing old cars as buggies Waterworks and food sources Food supply was a top priority after the apocolyps hampered by gas shortages people began adapting to life without tractors which has become importent to avert famine Economy There is strong trade with both the Principality of Liechtenstein, Greece, Romania and the Neo-Roman Empire. Energy Government Healthcare Culture Popular culture Media The arts Sports The Death Penalty Category:Yugoslavia Category:Bulgaria Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)